


Smoking in the Dropship

by hemmingsjonas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Fic Week, Bellarke Week, Boys Kissing, Bulges, F/M, High Fantasy, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingsjonas/pseuds/hemmingsjonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia looks at Clarke with a mischievous grin. "I'm surprised you're up for this."</p><p>Clarke mimics her grin and sits back, leaning on her palms. "Oh yeah, and why's that?" </p><p>"I just never thought Clarke Griffin would be interested in doing 97 year old drugs." </p><p>A oneshot in which Murphy finds a bong and a metal container filled with marijuana in an automobile. He invites Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Monty to smoke with him in the dropship. They're all very excited, because there was no recreational smoking on The Ark, and the marijuana they did have was heavily guarded by the Pharmaceutical Department. </p><p>So eventually everyone gets high as fuck and a tiny wee little bit of Bellarke and Jasper/Murphy smut ensues while Octavia, Raven and Monty are just cute lil sunshines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking in the Dropship

**Author's Note:**

> i was rewatching the finale and for some reason i thought of this and i started writing and then this happened. enjoy!

At breakfast, Murphy gathered up Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Monty and Jasper to announce that he found "a very special gift" from their "pre-apocalyptic ancestors" in an automobile. Now the group are in the dropship sitting in a circle, trying to understand how the hell they're supposed to use this "gift". 

"Give it to me," Raven says, holding out her hand expectantly. "I can't bare to watch you guys struggle any longer." 

Octavia hands her the cherry red bong and slides over the small metal container filled with ground up weed. 

Murphy belts out a cringe-worthy cackle, amused at her confidence. "You expect us to believe you know how to work this thing?" 

She takes off her jacket and throws it across the room. "I deploy bombs and dismantle acid fog, I think I can figure out how to smoke marijuana." 

The group has been fumbling with the bong for almost an hour now, and the wait has made Clarke incredibly anxious. Her conscience tells her that this is a bad idea, but right now she doesn't care. She remembers learning about marijuana in history class on The Ark. It was popular among people of the 20th and 21st centuries to smoke it because of it's relaxing effects. With her amount of daily stress, she thinks a little relaxation is exactly what she needs. 

Octavia looks at Clarke with a mischievous grin. "I'm surprised you're up for this."

Clarke mimics her grin and sits back, leaning on her palms. "Oh yeah, and why's that?" 

"I just never thought Clarke Griffin would be interested in doing 97 year old drugs." 

Monty and Jasper laugh in agreement. 

"I come with a lot of surprises, Octavia." Her eyes travel to Monty and Jasper who are still laughing. "Remember boys, your necks are never far from my blade." She moves to sit with her legs crossed and pats her pocket. They gulp in unison. 

Octavia pushes a strand of hair off of her face. "It's hard to take your threats seriously when you're sitting crisscross applesauce like a five year old." 

They all laugh, including Clarke. In her head, she notes that she likes laughing and wishes that she did more of it. 

"Guys! I think I've got it!" Raven's outburst both startles and excites everyone. She's already just a little bit high after spending so much time testing the bong out to see which way works. She holds the bong high in the air and begins explaining the process like a true mechanic. "First you fill the vase part with water till you reach the fill line." She proceeds to pour some water from her canteen into it. "Then, you put the marijuana in this little bowl." She packs the bowl with an impressive amount of weed, carefully pressing it in with her thumb to stop any from spilling out. She smirks, proud of her own innovativeness. "Then you put your mouth on the top of the vase, not INSIDE your mouth, cover this little hole with your finger, light the marijuana with a match, suck in and blow out." 

Murphy can't help himself but take every opportunity to be an ass. "You're good at that last part, aren't you?" 

"Not as good as you! I know how you got all those extra rations in sky jail." She mimics giving a blowjob by poking her tongue at her cheek and moving her free hand up and down. 

Bellamy clears his throat. "Can we just do this already?" His deep voice startles the group, because he hasn't said a word all afternoon. 

Earlier, Clarke began to wonder if Bellamy's silence was a clue that he was uninterested, but his now exasperated tone proves her notion was untrue. When he was still a member of The Guard, Bellamy watched a vintage movie that was about smoking "weed" and has remained fascinated by it ever since. Murphy might not be his favorite person, but right now, he fucking loves the guy. 

Murphy interjects with pride. "Alright, alright, but I get to smoke from it first." 

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm the one that figured out how to use it!" Raven crosses her arms in protest, taking the bong in her stubborn embrace. She doesn't care that she's technically already hit it once when she figured out how to use it. 

He shoots her a dirty look and talks with his hands. "Who found the damn thing, Raven? There would have been nothing for you to figure out if I hadn't." 

She rolls her eyes and hands it to him with a huff. Murphy lights a match and picks up the bong with his left hand, holding it by the vase. "Don't worry Raven, you'll get your turn." He lights up the weed until the match burns out and sucks in, inhaling as much as possible before he coughs up a storm and exhales all of the smoke instantly. Everyone laughs at his pathetic attempt. He passes it to his left angrily, handing it to Bellamy. 

Bellamy sets it down in front of him so he can light a match. "You have to hold the smoke in, Murphy. You won't feel anything if you don't."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you an expert, Blake?" Bellamy lights his match and picks up the bong. "I'm not an expert, asshole, I've just seen a few movies." He lights it and inhales for several seconds, then removes his mouth and closes it. Octavia begins a chant, counting how many seconds her brother holds in his hit. He exhales at fourteen seconds. Everyone watches in amazement as the curls of smoke dance out of his lungs and into the sunlight beaming in from under the shuttle doors curtain. 

Octavia eyes Bellamy with a look of pure pride. He smiles back at her and hands her the bong. "Your turn, sis." 

\-----

Forty-five minutes later and the bong has been passed around too many times to count. Raven had to refill the bowl twice to meet their growing desire to smoke more and more, and the task was much more difficult for her to complete the second time around. The dropship reeked, and the air was painted over with a misty haze of exhaled smoke. 

Everyone was laughing at one of Octavia's jokes when Murphy interrupted, slurring his way into the groups attention. "Who wants to make out?"

The dropship is silent for several seconds before Jasper bursts out in laughter, and immediately everyone else follows, including Murphy. 

"Look here, four eyes.." Murphy scoots closer to Jasper until he's sitting right next to him with their hips pressed together. "First to laugh, first to kiss m-m-me!" Everyone gasps as Murphy attaches his lips to Jasper's. Jasper's eyes fly open wide, and he stays with his lips flack for several seconds, before creating more gasps by closing his eyes and kissing Murphy back. Everyone watches in awe as Murphy licks Jasper's lips, begging for entry like it's his dying wish. Jasper opens his mouth and lets his stronger friend explore. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Murphy quickly wins, pushing Jasper on his back and climbing on top of him. 

Clarke gawks at Bellamy, who is staring lustfully at the kissing duo in front of him. His hand is covering his crotch, presumably to hide an erection. He is clenching his jaw, biting his lip and softly tapping the floor with his free hand. 

She clears her throat in an attempt to get his attention and she succeeds. She wants to sound sexy and confident, so she makes direct eye contact with him. "So, who's going to make out with me?" 

Bellamy leans in to her and moves her hair to one side. He kisses her neck and she moans, grabbing his arm in response. He gently nibbles a spot on her soft skin before sucking on the same spot, which is now a red mark. Clarke grabs Bellamy's hair and pulls him off of her neck, before attacking his lips with hers. Clarke has never kissed anyone this hard and with this much passion in her life, and she's loving every second of it. With every flick of his skillful tongue, Bellamy sends her to cloud nine. He wrestles with her tongue until she can't fight anymore and let's him have free reign of her mouth. 

Raven breaks her gaze from the two couples to fill another bowl. 

"Can I join you?" Octavia whispers. 

Raven smiles and pats the spot on the floor next to her. "Of course! What about Monty?"

Octavia points at the boy, who is peacefully sleeping in the fetal position. She and Raven laugh so hard that both of their stomachs ache. 

 

After several minutes, Raven is to the point that she's hunched over, bawling her eyes out and choking on her spit. "He loogks-He looks li-lika baby!" Her observation isn't conventionally funny in the slightest, but because of their current state, everything is hilarious. 

"Is your heart racing?" Octavia asks through deep breaths as she tries to compose herself.

Raven stops laughing and shrieks in response, like Octavia has just told her the secret to the universe. "Yes! Are you as starving as I am?"

Octavia gasps and covers her hand with her mouth. "Yeeeees! Let's go get some fooooood!" 

Both girls jump up and stumble around, attempting to pick up their things. Their movements are sharp, yet sluggish. They attempt waking up Monty, but he pushes them away. 

Octavia gets up on the old medical table and stands over everyone, a look of pure determination in her eyes. "Heeeeeeeeeey loooovebiiiiirrrdsssss! Raven and I are going back to Camp Jaha because we're starving!" 

Murphy is kissing all over Jasper's naked chest and massaging his bulge. Through his moans, Jasper manages to give the girls a thumbs up, telling them to leave without he and Murphy.

Clarke and Bellamy pull away from their make-out session for .5 seconds to tell the girls to leave without them too, before crashing their lips back together. 

Octavia jumps down from the table and stumbles over to Raven. They step out of the dropship and start their journey back to camp at a fast pace. 

Raven looks at Octavia, her red, veiny eyes open wide in utter confusion. "How are they horny? I'm so hungry! I'm horny for food! I'm horngry!" 

Octavia claps her hands in frustration. "I know, right!" She crosses her arms. "Why isn't there a word for the feeling you get after smoking marijuana!"

"I'm sure our ancestors had a word but I have no clue what it is!" Raven gasps at herself, at Octavia, at the world. 

Octavia stops in her tracks. "I have an idea, let's make our own word!" 

"Yeah!" 

They both stand there, pondering possibilities. Eventually, Raven screams out a contender. "How about.. Sunflower! I've always wanted to see one of those in person!" 

Octavia hugs Raven in excitement. "That's PERFECT!" They jump up and down, so proud of themselves for coming up with their own word. They start walking again, and Octavia is rambling out sentences that contain the word like she's in a spelling bee. 

"I'm so sunflower! I love being sunflower! I want to smoke marijuana every day so I can be sunflower all the time!"


End file.
